harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Neil (ANB)
Neil is an eligible bachelor in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. Neil understands animals a lot better then he does humans, and may come off as a reserved and cold character upon first impression. Deep down, he longs for companionship, and wants more friends to share his passion of animals with. He's good friends with Rod, and the two often discuss pets and farm animals. Neil will move into town on the 9th day of Spring of the first year, and will give the player his/her first cow. After that, he moves in as a permanent resident. His home is next to Hana's shop, and he sets up his animal store Mondays through Thursdays from 10AM to 6PM in the village. Schedule Gifts }} Gift responses Loved: Huh, what is this? Is this for me? MC, since you insist, I'll accept, but I won't return it even if you ask me to later. Gifts Given *Given at 20,000 FP and have 9 livestock on your farm **Farm Bell Blueprint *Given at 35,000 FP **Animal Parade Wallpaper Blueprint Heart Events 'Black Heart Event' ---- Go to Neil's house between the hours of 6:00 am to 9:30 am on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday in any weather while you are playing as the girl main character and you have 5000 Friendship Points or more with Neil and he is inside his house. ---- ''The True Neil'' Purple Heart Event ' ---- Go in Neil's house during 6:00 am to 9:30 am on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday in Sunny weather while you are playing as the girl main character and Neil has a purple heart color or higher, you have seen the black heart event, the Cottage has been built, and Rod has been unlocked. ---- ''A Confession'' Reverse Confession ---- To trigger, you are playing as the girl main character and go to Neil's house on Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather while Neil is halfway through the blue heart, you have given Neil 100 or more gifts, you have a ring in your rucksack, and you have seen the Black and Purple Heart Events. ---- ''Reason of Kindness'' Green Heart Event To trigger, you are playing as the girl main character and walk from the Mountain area to the Forest area on a Sunny Friday, Saturday, or Sunday at 10:00 AM to 6:00 PM while Neil is at a green heart or higher, and you have seen the Black and Purple Heart Events. Neil: "'H-Hey! Wait a moment! Quick, (name/nickname). Grab her! Oh brother! You've got the reactions of a geriatric! So slow! And you call yourself a farmer? I can't believe you! ...Okay, that was going too far. It's my fault for letting her get away from me to start with. I guess it might be asking a lot, but do you think you could help me catch her again?" *I've got to get home ''(Bad answer) -3000 FP +1 AP '''Neil: "Fine. I don't need your help. I think I can catch one cow on my own." *I'll help Neil: "Great, let's get going. She ran off toward the mountain peak. Let's go after her. So tell me, why're you helping me? I'm sorry for being so nasty to you back there. Yet you still agreed to come along with me? It isn't like its your cow, either. So why would you help me so easily?" *Because I like you, Neil (Good answer) +5000 FP Neil: "'What? You like me? What are you, soft in the head? Why would you say something like that here? Don't mess about with me! Hey what're you doing? You're going to help me? Come on, then! We're going to get left behind! Hey, there she is. You take the left, I'll take the right. Go! Great! Got her! (Name/Nickname), thank you. You really helped me out. Thanks. I was real happy you came along. And... I was happy with what you said back there, too. Thanks. I like you too. Hey, don't smile like that! I'm taking the cow home. You take care on your own way back, okay?" *That's just how things worked out ''(Worse answer) +1000 FP +1 AP '''Neil: "Y-Yeah, I guess there's nothing special behind it. You don't need to come any further. I'll take it from here. Don't worry! See you later!" ''Change of Pace'' Yellow Heart Event ---- To trigger, you are playing as the girl main character and go to Neil's house on a Sunny Friday, Saturday, or Sunday at 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM while Neil is at a yellow heart or higher, and you have seen the Black, Purple, and Green Heart Events. ---- Heart Dialog Greetings Eating Man, I'm starting to get full. I always think I can eat it, and then end up making too much. During Summer A clear day is fine, but heat like this is enough to dry you out! Why can't it be just a bit cooler? Festivals Crop Festival Beginner Vegetable, Win I wonder what makes these vegetables great? I only know about animals... Even the crops that won seem normal to me. I suppose people could look at my animals and say the same thing. Flower Festival What's with the flowers all of a sudden? The Flower Festival...? Okay, if you're giving them to me, I'll take them. New Year's Eve That pot looks like the right size for so many people. Festivals have gotten livelier since the time you came, MC. That's a good trend, yeah? ...I have my own work to do, regardless of how many people live here. Music Festival Listing to others play music made me want to play my instrument again. What? Can I play an instrument? Well, not that great, but I can play the guitar ok. Gallery Neil.jpg tumblr_mcl4cfT2GE1qhobgao1_500.jpg tumblr_mclrfc5wXH1rob0h5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mcrtirOeTb1ro34bso1_500.png 1001_438887656172473_167589828_n.jpg 1098_438899172837988_403060739_n.jpg 18196_438899159504656_116954904_n.jpg 62214_438857276175511_867247601_n.jpg 63335_438887626172476_449386633_n.jpg 65300_438857242842181_870673138_n.jpg 68400_438857336175505_17159469_n.jpg 182589_438857312842174_1864762322_n.jpg 390103_438857396175499_1793264707_n.jpg 402403_438857372842168_2080179938_n.jpg 408159_438857356175503_751712211_n.jpg 430664_438887569505815_1395432718_n.jpg 533876_438887699505802_22402746_n.jpg 535509_438899122837993_453927561_n.jpg 557595_438857479508824_1955714325_n.jpg 575336_438857452842160_792992909_n.jpg Attire-2.jpg Eating-food-with-Neil.jpg Eating-food-with-Neil2.jpg Eating-food-with-Neil3.jpg Eating-food-with-Neil4.jpg Eating-food-with-Neil5.jpg Eating-food-with-Neil6.jpg Videos Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters